


To Love A Sith

by AllessaRen2198



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dominant Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllessaRen2198/pseuds/AllessaRen2198
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I hope you like it. First Chapter!</p>
    </blockquote>





	To Love A Sith

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you like it. First Chapter!

_**Kylo’s P.O.V.** _

Kylo Ren never thought that Snoke would go as far as to give him a wife and child to teach him control. And yet here, before his very eyes, stood a small little girl, her twin brother, and a woman who looked terrified to see him. Yes, this was just a BRILLIANT idea. And the insufferable Hux just stood there and smiled. "Knights of Ren, meet your Queen, prince, and princess. Ayliah , Taro, and Tania. Kylo, I expect them to stay in one piece." And Kylo could have murdered Snoke then, because the little girl burst into tears. "Is he going to hurt us Mommy?" Yes, what a brilliant idea indeed. Behind him Xelia, his right hand Knight snorted. Get out of my head. Kylo snapped as the woman seemed to tense in the silence. You are projecting master. Jango stated. Kylo grunted and motioned for the three new figures to follow him. I will meet you tonight at the welcoming dinner. Please do train and for once, try not to get hurt. For as much as everyone thought him cruel, he did care for the knights. They were after all his loyal soldiers. As the Knights bowed, first to Kylo, then to their new queen who simply nodded back, Kylo smiled a little under his mask. Maybe she would be a good fit. Afterall, he would need someone to keep Hux in line while he was away. Xelia burst into laughter along with Jango, Tarina, Waro (Varo), and Faniro. Even Snoke cracked a small ,ugly, smile. It was when his new wife smirked that he knew. His queen was force sensitive. He glowed with pride at the thought of it. A powerful, sith queen and children. He shook his head a little, he was getting ahead of himself. “Come along children. Follow your father.” At that statement the two children stood taller and, little heads held high, followed him out, there mother right behind them.

_**Ayliah’s P.O.V.** _

Ayliah stood tall as she followed her new husband and children. Taro and Tania seemed to have grasped the fact that they were not only above the others on the ship, but they were to act as stoic, and important as possible. They held their heads high, chocolate brown curls bouncing up and down on Tania’s back, and Taro’s short wavy hair, the same shade but a bit darker, falling in his eyes as it was longer in the front. Their matching mud brown eyes, somehow still seeming to shine with childhood curiosity stared ahead in a look of defiance. They would stay like this, Ayliah knew, for they always worked tirelessly to impress her. Whether it was through honing whatever force skills they stumbled across, moving objects for Taro and reading emotions for Tania, or simply through behaving. Ayliah loved her children and knew she was blessed to have been given this position of safety and power. Her own curls, the color of dark caramel, were carefully pulled back into three french braids across the top and sides of her head, and then wound into a messy bun. When down they would reach the small of her back, and when straight the backs of her knees. For before now, Ayliah and her children had been slaves. Mercifully their master had been kind enough to not overwork the children too much until they turned seven. Being five now, well she knew she wouldn’t have been able to free them all in time. She would’ve had to either let them go on their own, or leave one behind. Even now she shuddered at the thought, though inwardly. She was brought back when she felt a tiny hand wrap around hers. She looked down to see Tania smiling at her.

She must have felt her mother’s turmoil. Ayliah simply smiled back as they came to a stop, Taro taking her other hand. In front of them Kylo typed in a code and ushered them inside. When they were in the middle of the black themed room he turned around and slowly took off his helmet. Ayliah was surprised at what she saw, though pleasantly so. Honestly, she had been expecting a scared and old face. Instead her eyes met deep brown ones. He had tiny moles and freckles scattered around a slightly too large nose and a full yet narrow mouth. His hair was an inky black falling to around his shoulders. And, oh, how it looked soft. Overall, he was an incredibly handsome man. Ayliah was pleased and proud to call him hers. “As I am to you.” he repeated. And in that moment, when his deep soft voice met her ears, she swore she melted. Oh yes, this man was perfect, and through some miracle he was hers. She quickly collected her thoughts and nudged her children, who had suddenly become shy, forward. Kylo kneeled down so he was their height and smiled slightly. “Hello there.” “Hello.” taro said, always the first one of the two to make any sort of move. Tania, who had just a touch more of that child innocence that made her so sweet and adorable tilted her head.

“May I call you daddy?” Kylo’s smile widened. “yes, when we are in our private rooms, around the other knight’s, or I am training you. But in public, it is imperative that you call me father. And also that you hold the facade you were on the way here.” Taro’s eyebrows scrunched. “Daddy? What imperative and facade mean.” Ayliah giggled slightly. “Imperative means important. And Facade means appearance or act.” The twins nodded. “And you won’t treat us lie our first daddy did?” Tania’s eyes were wide, innocent, and full of fear. Kylo’s head snapped to Ayliah's as she projected some broken memories to him. He struggled to keep his face neutral and comforting as the rage ran through him. “No. I will protect you. You are my most precious little children now. No one shall hurt you, and if they do they will answer to Snoke for it.” And with his words of devotion Ayliah felt not only herself, but also her children as they wrapped their arms around his neck, fall in love with their knight. Yes, she would definitely love it here.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will have some past child abuse in it. A warning. Thanks for reading!


End file.
